degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/The Degrassi Wiki and The Witch's Stone
Ok, so I am planning to write a story, with all of you in it! I will need about 15 people, and I will write the story. The Plot The plot will center around a group of friends, who one by one all have a magical power. For example, stop the time, rewind the time, strength, the ability to fly, etc. . So when the witch deprives one of them of their powers, the others must find the Witch's Stone and save the day! Every Episode Will Be Named After A Song That Is In the billboard Hot 100 at that particular time. Sign Up!: *Xav *Kaylin *Yazzy *Catie *Scottie *Meg *Ash *Lizzy *Katie *Simplicity *Cam *Spikes *Nick *Sarah *Jo Chapter 1: Demons (Intro) It is January 13th 2021. Technology has advanced, and a group of friends all have a special, unique power. Xav has Superstrength, Kaylin the ability to freeze people in place, Yazzy can conivnce anyone with the look of an eye, Catie can levitate and push away people with the movement of a hand, Scottie can read a character out of any book and bring the character to life, Meg can breathe underwater, Ash has superspeed, Lizzy can teleport, Katie can fly, Simplicity knows the answer to everything, Cam can transform into anything he wants to, Spikes can blow up things with the blink of an eye. Nick can turn the time back, but only for a maximum of 1 hour. Sarah can become invisible, and Jo has the ability to look one hour into the future. There is a catch. They can only use their power once per hour, and with a power like flying, only 5 mintes per hour. '' ''The Friends all gather at Kelly's house Katie: Welcome everyone! We are here today for one last party before school starts. We all have that special secret that we can't tell anyone about! So let's party it out with food, drinks, friends and fun! Everyone cheers and starts dancing. Scottie: '''Hey Lizzy, did you have a good christmas break? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah! I went to New York for Christmas! '''Scottie: That's so cool! Ash (From far away): Lizzy! Lizzy: Got to go! She teleports to Ash. Scottie Laughs Cam: So Nick, how is it going with Sarah? Nick: Great, we have been dating for a few weeks now. Cam: Well that's great! Sarah: I heard my name. Cam: Yeah we were just talking about you two. Sarah: Well don't. She walks off Cam: Damn Nick your girlfriend is pretty moody today. Yazzy: Kaylin what was your superpower again? Kaylin: I can freeze people in place. Xav walks up. Kaylin freezes him in place Kaylin: Like that. Xav: Kaylin. Again? You said you wouldn't do that anymore! Yazzy laughs. Simplicity comes over. Yazzy: HEY Simp, long time no see! Simplicity: OMG, you are SO right! LOL Kaylin: Does she always talk like that? Yazzy: She's addicted to texting. She sees a therapist. Xav and Kaylin: Woah Meg, Catie and Spikes are bobbing for apples. '' '''Catie': Meg, you know you will always win this right? Meg: I know! Spikes: This is unfair. Meg: Sorry, I can't change my power! Jo walks up Jo: Bobbing for apples I see? Catie: Well yeah, but it is impossible to beat Meg. Jo: Well we will see about that. I can see into the future, remember? Meg: Like Raven from that show forever ago! Jo: Exactly Spikes: Well, who wins? Jo looks into the future. She sees the party out of control and everyone dozing off to sleep while a masked person walks inside. Jo: Oh no. Catie: What? Jo gets on a table Jo: Everyone. Duck! Right at that moment a strange gas infiltrates the house. Slowly everyone falls asleep. Meg: What is happening. Catie: I'm getting sleepy. Simplicity: omg same. idk what's happening tbh. 2 Hours Later Everyone is starting to wake up. Nick: Is everyone ok? Catie: I think so. Ash: What was that? Cam: I don't know. Jo wakes up with a note beside her head. Note: Should have watched out for the witch's stone. Jo: What's this? Lizzy walks up. Lizzy: What if that gas took away your power? Jo tries to see the future. She is unable to. Ash: Oh my god Simplicity: omg Kaylin: Oh no. Category:Blog posts